Hey Arnold Story 2
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: My cousin who watches Hey Arnold but isn't obsessed, my 4-year-old cousin who had never heard of the show, I said "A girl named Helga loves a boy named Arnold and is mean to him so he doesn't know", and I wrote a story where we would each write a sentence


**Bolded: me**

_Italicized: 4-year-old cousin_

Not bolded or italicized: cousin who somewhat knows show

Hey Arnold Story 2

**Once upon a time, the kids were at school.**

_Mr. Simons made them do hard math problems._

Instead of doing math problems, Helga stared at Arnold.

**"Oh , Arnold", she thought, "I don't want to see you suffer doing evil math problems!"**

_Then school was out._

Helga followed Arnold, making sure she was not seen.

**Arnold was walking home with Gerald and Arnold said, "Hey Gerald, I'm going to go through a shortcut that is through the woods to get to my house. See ya!"**

_Arnold got lost in the woods, which meant so did Helga!_

Helga got so scared, that she ran into Arnold.

**"Helga!" he cried, "What are you doing here?!"**

_She said, "I'm hungry, and I want to eat lunch with you!"_

"What!! I thought you do not like me."

**"I don't! I'm just really hungry and besides, we have to stay together, because we're both lost in this stupid woods! Thanks to you!"**

_"Well why don't you just go home, and I'll go home too!"_

"But I'm scared, anyway I...well, nothing."

**"Ok fine, but you can't annoy me."**

_Then she said, "Ok, I promise."_

As they walked along, Helga thought, "If only I could tell you that "I love you"", she said out loud.

**"Helga, I think you're delirious from hunger! Here, let's go sit down by that river, and you need to get your head straight."**

_But while they were sitting there, they both fell in, and were going down to the waterfall!_

"Helga! Helga! Are you all right?!"

**But Helga was unconscious, and didn't hear him.**

_Then the waterfall got faster, and they slipped into a boat._

The boat was empty.

**But the boat was still going over the waterfall, and Helga was still unconscious.**

_Then a storm came, and they got nailed on, and they went up a tornado._

Helga said, "Arnold!" as he was holding onto Helga.

**"Helga! You're alive! I was so worried!"**

_Then the tornado dropped them on the roof of a house, and they went down the chimney._

Helga was confused, so she kissed Arnold.

**Arnold tried to get away, but she wouldn't let go!**

_Then the mother in the house came and kicked them outside, and dropped ice cream cones on them!_

"Want one?" said Helga, as she put a rotten one in his mouth.

**"Helga, you're worse off than I thought. And this ice cream cone is disgusting!"**

_And then is was night, and Arnold said, "Why are we out here?"_

"I love you", said Helga, still confused.

**"I love you with all my heart! I always have, ever since preschool! And I'm not crazy!"**

_Then on the way to the school, a bus ran them over._

They died, but they kissed when Helga was not confused any more.

**Then they were ghosts, but they didn't know it, and Helga was still kissing Arnold.**

_Then a fairy came and poofed them back into people._

Then they got run over by a truck, and they died again!

**Helga was still kissing Arnold, and she didn't even notice.**

_Then the fairy came in a fast truck, and poofed them into fairies!_

Then a bus ran the fairy and Helga and Arnold over, and they died, and the fairy lost all of her magic.

**And Helga was still kissing Arnold, and Arnold was really annoyed.**

_A baby fairy with no powers came over._

It was this way for a long time, then Helga turned into a ghost bride, and she married Arnold, and they lived happily ever after in a haunted mansion.

**Except that Helga was still kissing Arnold, and Arnold still thought Helga was crazy.**

_And then he started to run and she ran after him, and she tried to kiss him again, and he looked in a mirror, and she was still there, and he said, "Ahh! What are you doing here?"_

When Arnold woke up from his dream, Helga was by his side, and they were in a haunted mansion, and they did not know how they got there.

**"Helga, I just had the craziest dream."**

_Then a fairy came and poofed them everywhere, and then a genie came and blinked them to their houses, and then Helga said "I love you!" and kissed him 2000 times._

"I love you too since, well...I don't know."

**"You love me? That's crazy! Well, I mean, it's crazy, but it's wonderful! Oh my gosh! You love me! Yippee!"**

_Then she said, "I love you ", and kissed him 1000 times and said, "I will marry you when I'm 13, and if you don't want to marry me then I'll kick you in the face and shove you in a door and chop your head off!"_

"No, let us get married today", so they did just that.

The End


End file.
